1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and a start up control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known in which when a copy mode is selected in a sleep mode, a fixing part enters a standby state from a sleep state. Then, a thermal fixing process can be carried out only by heating the fixing part from the standby state to a fixing state. Thus, it is possible to carry out a copy operation rapidly (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-4053).